Kelly
Kelly is the main character in the episode "Game Over". Unlike his best friend named Gooch, Kelly is an expert and dedicated video gamer who considers himself to be the best. He receives an instant message from another gamer nicknamed Major Mayhem, who organizes a meeting with him downtown. Kelly enters Major Mayhem's home through the backdoor, but he doesn't seem to be present until the plasma screen TV turns on revealing he's elsewhere talking to him through some sort of Wi-Fi device. Major Mayhem informs Kelly about an upcoming tournament he's putting together in which the top gamers battle against him. Kelly then takes it into interest that he finally has a chance to be the best. He is then introduced to a mysteriously new called Zee Town that seems to be only playable to a special group of video gamer. Despite Major Mayhems warnings not to show Zee Town to anyone else, Kelly shares it with Gooch later that night. When the two of them start playing the game, the power shuts down and the sun rises out of nowhere. Kelly notices Gooch's house is suspiciously quieter than usual. The two hear noises coming from the kitchen and all of a sudden are approached by a zombie. Kelly does something completely out of a video game and temporarily knocks out the zombie with a frying pan. Kelly and Gooch escape outside and notice the whole neighborhood is empty with no soul in plain sight. They hide in the local bowling alley, where they meet two kids named Sean and Mika, who tell them that Zee Town is real and they're trapped in the game's version of their town. When zombies approach the bowling alley, Kelly suggests they fight them off. He proves himself to be good at fending off the zombies in person, but his cockiness and lack of teamwork ultimately get Sean and Mika get kidnapped. Major Mayhem appears through another television and asks Gooch why he's in the game, he then replies with Kelly let him play. Mayhem reminds Kelly that he told him not to share Zee Town with anybody. As level 2 begins, Gooch scolds Kelly telling him that it was his fault they're in danger and he's a lame friend. He promises Gooch that he'll get them out of the game if they make it to the final level and beat the boss. When Gooch is captured by a group of zombies, Kelly takes things into his own hand when he reaches the final level. The boss turns out to be Major Mayhem in person. He tells Kelly to choose any weapons he wants. Not caring about being the best anymore, Kelly remembers his faults and does the right thing by choosing his friends, reviving them to help him finish off Mayhem. After Major Mayhem is beaten he tells Kelly that he's been waiting a long time to find somebody who can beat him by setting him free. Gooch, Sean and Mika are free to go, but Kelly is now trapped in the game as the new game master, because he defeated the old game master. Kelly repeatedly screams "Let me out of here!" but it is no use. Whoever beats him and sets him free, trapping the next winner inside in a continuous cycle. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists